User talk:Oni Dark Link
Well heres my talk page. Click that box on the right there to see what ive been talking about with people up to now or just leave a new topic with a heading and we'll have a good ol discussion or what not Oni Link 18:12, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey RE:Whatever was the heading on my page Brawl code Userbox Go Irish People!! Letters Seems like making separate pages for each letter would be the smartest thing and if no one objects I'll start making them tomorrow. Making a single page for all of them might work too but I'm supporting making a page for each Oni Link 17:17, May 24, 2010 (UTC) O yeah the ones you deliver to people. I dont mean the ones like the Rito Chieftain sending one to link after beating the forest haven. Oni Link 17:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to be busy tonight and wont have a chance to do them till tomorrow so if you dont have anything better to do you could probably do them now I doubt anyone will object. If not I'll do them tomorrow. Oni Link 17:39, May 24, 2010 (UTC) The fact that letter to mama exist already and the letter to Kafi doesn't is strange in the first place. I will work on those three when I get back on Oni Link 07:10, May 25, 2010 (UTC) You, me and IP Ah I see. Yes that's a problem when linking compared versions. It's hard to explain. If you link the URL of the latest compared version it will always show a compared piece between then and the most recent edit. So if someone made an edit to the page right now the current link would make it look like they made all the edits. The edit I was trying to link is the one after Auron who's summary was revised. I linked that when it was the most recent and now it shows all edits made after it too. I noticed it before on the others and thought I found all of them. Thanks for pointing it out it's fixed now. Oni Link 19:08, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Wikifauna The Oocca. one for angel seems a bit strange. I understand how you work it out but someone has Pit as their personal image and that might be better Oni Link 19:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) The cupid guy from the Tingle game. Ive seen him b4 Meep Meep (talk) 19:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) O yeah and the blue stalfos image might seem a bit more reaper like Oni Link 19:39, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Meep. I looked and not sure if he has an article. THe picture does exist though. Ill look around the worldwide web. Meep Meep (talk) 19:42, June 7, 2010 (UTC) http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Stalfos Meep Meep (talk) 19:44, June 7, 2010 (UTC) http://photobucket.com/images/loveya%20tingle/ Meep Meep (talk) 19:56, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Also we could get Koume and Kotak with halos after they die Meep Meep (talk) 19:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) >.> Leave it to oni to recommend using a personal image of a SSBB character that is completely unrelated to the series as the picture for the wikiangel template.... This is a fail on so many levels. Even the guy who meeps seems to have a better understanding of whats appropriate. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:00, June 8, 2010 (UTC)